


Counting Out Time

by glittercat



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: After a somewhat awkward evening out, Tony and Mike get a chance at a do-over. Things still may not be perfect, though, but only time will tell for sure.





	1. A Second Start

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil story abt tony banks and mike rutherford bein awkward n cute!!! this is a keyboardist/bassist pairing so dont like dont read obviosuly !!!!! also thanks 2 my friends Nora and Ama for beta-ing this and making sure the grammar and stuff is correct~~
> 
> (Disclaimer: this entire thing is, like, a huge joke. Don't take it seriously at all. Mostly I just wanted to write something deliberately terrible and weird, and this is what happened. Also I'm like... kind of sorry for all this. But only kind of.)

genesis is having a rehearsal for their new album Nursery Crime. tony is acting more awkward than usual which is crazy cuz he always acts really awkward to start with. but hes acting like RLY awkward. so steve decids to ask tony wut is wrong. 

“Tony what is wrong,” steve says. 

tony hesitates before saying anything back. for a minute steve and the rest of genesis are worried that tony’s vocal chords are broken or something. but then tony finally says something. 

“nothing is wrong steev.”

however, peter gabriel recognizes that this is a really huge fucking LIE. he decides he needs to call tony out on his bullshit. 

“thats a really huge fucking lie, tony,” he says. 

Phil says “hey peter that isn't very nice” in a small voice from behind his drum kit. mike doesn't say anything.

“well phil he is not telling the truth, you see,” replies peter. 

“yes but it's still not very nice” says phil in response. “hey tony are you sure nothing is wrong?”

tony just sits there and makes an awkward face at his keyboard. mike still doesnt say anythign.

“well um there is one thing that is sort. of wrong” tony says to phil and to the rest of the band too I guess. 

“what is it?” phil asks in a very very concerned voice because he is worried about his extremely handsome friend’s well being. 

“well,” tony says.”well last night i was out with mike and we were having some supper and then when we went home he ummmm”

phil feels very confsued. “what happened when u went home tony?” 

“well you see. um we drove to my home and when we stopped in front of my home mike leaned in, as if he, um wanted to, er ……….” 

“yes what is it tony?? we don't have all day,” says peter very impatiently. 

“wellll he um he wanted to ummm kiss me i think” says tony.

“OOOOO DID HE REALLY” exclaims steev. “MIKE DID U REALLY ACTUALLY WANT TO KISS TONY” he asks mike. mike just looks at the ground because he is absolutely not fuckign answering that question and also steve is just kind of annoying. 

“and,” continues tony, “i didn't do anything bc i am very awkward and bad at things like that, but now i wish i uhhhhh had kissed him.”

“OOOOOOOOOOO TONY” cries steve. tony gives steve a look that says “pls don't ever say that exclamation in front of me ever again please”. in the corner of the room mike’s face turns the color of something unspecified that is very red.

“aww that is very sweet and pure tony wow.” says phil. 

“yuou should kiss mike right now!!!” suggests peter.

“oh that would be very awkward i think” says tony. “i think we should um, get back to rehearsing and stuff.” 

all of the band members look down at their insrumwnts and shit and decide that yes they probably should get back to doing music stuff. so they work on the musik stuff for another like 2 hrs maybe. at the end phil gives everyone popsicles from the special popsicle box he keeps behind his drumkit. “thanks philip” say peter and steve but tony and mike say NOTHIGN bc theyre still being rly awkward. they do give each other like a weird glance tho. so yea

then after that they all go home except tony and mike stay behind. they dont really know why they do but they still just feel really super awkward so yeah. tony feels like mike keeps staring at his sweater (which makes perfect sense bc tonys sweater is really soft and pretty and the fabric is also like rly lumpy and stuff). tony thinks he should say soemthing but he doesn't know what.

“I see that you are looking at my lumpy sweater michael.” he says after thinking for a very long time abt what he should say.

“oh” says mike. he doesnt say anything else which makes tonys mind go into a chorus of ‘FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK’ for like a minute or so. 

“so um. do you thinks it's good” tony says. “does the sweater suit your taste”

“yes um i suppose so,” mike says as he runs his left hand through his very straight and shiny hair. “its very .. lumpy indeed.”

“yes it is the lumpiest actually.” responds tony in a very small and quiet tone of voice. 

then they just stand there for like 10 minutes well probably not that long but close. then finally tony says “today was very awkward”.

mike says “yes it was very awkward i agree.”

tony haz no idea what to say now because Mike is just being very awkward and naughty. 

but finally he decides that he should say somethogn else so he says to mike “hey mike i'm sorry about how awkward last night was too.”

“oh it was not very awkward,” mike says in reply.

“it was awkward at the end though.” says Tony.

“oh yes that's treu. the end was extremely very akward.” replies mike. 

“yes i agree it was.” tony then takes on a big breath and almost completely second guesses himself but he doesn't cuz he doesn't wanna fuck this up for the second time in like… a day and a half i guess. so he says “but i wuz wondering if u wanted to ummm redo it. like we could eat food again and then you could drive me home again but this time i will not act like an awkward nerd even tho i AM an awkward nerd.”

“oh,” says mike. “well i have to stop at the gas station before that.” 

“Michael Rutherfordium are you rejecting me??” tony asks. mike looks slightly offended at the last name thing but he doesnt mention it.

“no i did not say that. i just meant that if i dont do that then we will not be able to drive very far.” 

this time its Tony who says “oh”. 

“yes so we should do that but first lets go fill up my vehicle with gas so we can actually drive.” 

“yes ok sounds good.” says tony.

so they go to the gas station and mike gets some gasoline for his car and then they go to the same restaurant as the previous ebening. they order the same food bc it was like pretty good the previous evening. then they drive to tonys home. 

mike stops his car just outside of tonys house. thy sit in silence for like the tenth fuckign time in the past few hours but it's ok cuz it's not like an awkward silence or anything. actually it's a bit awkward. but not too bad. just a bit. 

“that was a very nice evening tonyyy” says mike. then he adds “again” because it had been basically the same thing as the night before. 

‘yes mike I agree it was nice." tony says. and then he puts his hand overtop of mikes hand whish is resting on mike's leg rn. mike doesnt pull away so tony thinks that's probably a good sign.

"yes." mike says. and then just as tony was sort of (but also not at all somehow) expecting, mike leans in and presses his nose to tony's. tony thinks  _ is this what kissing is? like you use your nose?  _ but THEN mikes lips are against his and theyre like. really soft and stuff. so tony leans in to the kiss and sort of kisses back but not really bc he is inexperinced.

then Mike pulls away and tony does not have any clue what to say. but he is definitely thinking abt how beautiful Mike is, so he invites mike into his home.

"hey mike would you uhhhhhhhhhhh like to come inside for a little while" says Tony thoughtfully.

mike tries to not respond to quickly but ultimately fails when he says "oh FUCK yes" one millisecond after tony asks the question. so they get out of mike's car (which he has parked) and enter tonys house.

"tony ur house is rly nice." says Mike.

'thank u mike.' replies tony. 'it, uh….. belongs to me."

"thats cool" says Mike. "did u know that i still live w my folks."

tony represses the urge to call mike a Fucking Nerd. instead he says 'o that's very intertesting michael.'

they walk over to tonys livign room and sit down on one of the big, soft, green couches. mike wraps his arm around tony which tony thinks is very weird but also nice. mike asks him if its okay and tony says yes, it is very ok. there is a blanket draped over the back of the couch so tony grabs a hold of it and wraps it aoround he and mike bc the room is a bit chilly.

then tony decides to be very brave and wrap his arm around mike's tummy and rest his hand on mike's side. mike makes a noise kind of like a purring cat and pulls tony closer. he is v warm and tony feels the warmth. mike gently and softly kisses tony's wavy hair and then moves on to kiss tony's cheeks. tony is shocked and amazed by how pretty mike is and his mind is like Wow. so again tony is feeling brave so he kisses mike. like on his mouth. and Mike kisses back and it is very nice. mike moves his hands under tonys sweater and tony has no idea what the feeling that he is currently feeling is but he thinks it is very nice. even when mike pulls away tony feels Very Nice.  


after like mauybe an hour-ish mike starts to fall asleep bc he is a sleepy  boy and Tony then pets his hair which is very smooth + soft. then tony starts to fall asleep even tho its not very late. but yah. tony had been worried earlier bc of like awkwardness and stuff, but now he knows that everythign will probably be just fine.


	2. Another Lonely Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg looks itz another chapter!!!!1!!1!!!!! this one has more stuff abt phil~~ xD

phil sits alone on the bed in his room with his fat gogurt squirter in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. hes jerking off and also drinking tea bc he finds it calming. this is his nightly routine. he does this every night and sometimes two or 3 times in a night if he feels like it. he is thinking of maybe doign it like 4 or 5 tims tonight bc hes KIND OF stressed rn. 

when Genesis had been rehearsing and stuff earlier in the day, tony had mentioned that he and mike had gone out on a DATE the night b4. it sounded to phil like the date went bad but that's not important. what's important to phil is that there was a DATE between TONY and MIKE. phils never told anyone but he actually has huge crushes on both tony and mike cuz theyre both hot as fuck and he frequently thinks abt making out with both of them at the same time soemhow and also touching they're dicks. 

so yes obviously he had been stressed and concernd when he heard that theyd gone on a date the other night. he was just relly shocked and yeah he didnt know what to do. so now hes just trying to chill a lil bit and maybe figure out wat 2 do next.

there is another rehearsal that will be goign on tomorrow so phil thinks mayb he should do something then like perhaps discuss his feelings w the rest of the band. or maybe not. feelings and emotions and shit like that r hard sometimes.

but he thinks that he needs 2 do sOMETHING bc otherwise hell be too tortured by the thought of tony and mike dating; and him not getting any tony or mike. he thinkz even just CONFESING his feelings about them would be good. even if they didnt want him then at least he would, like, be aware of that and stuff.

he spends the next like 3-ish minutes finishing rubbing his Big Love Gun whilst thinking about tonys soft and curly hair. and then he decides that he needs some advice. so he calls steev on his big clunky old phone (bc this is 1971 rememebr) and it rings like 4 times befroe steve answers. when he does answer he sounds like hes rly tired n stuff (which makes sense bc its like 2 am now) and phil thinks he hears a wolf making wolf noises in the background. but he figures hes prolly just imagining it bc theres no way steve would ever fuck a wolf. its not like hes a fuckin furry or something. thats just silly. 

so anyways steve says "hello" in his very tired voice. phil is sort of expecting him to be like "phil wtf why are u calling be at such a ridiculuos time" but that doesnt happen.

"hey steve." says phil. 'i think i need an advice."  

"oh…………." says steve. "what do u need an advice on."

"WELL." starts phil, and then he realizes that he doesnt really know how 2 phrase this. so he says "u know how tony and mike uh…… went on a date last night…" and his voice gets all whispery on "date" even tho theres no one else around to hear it.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO YES I KNOW OF THAT" replies steve who now sounds not tired but v obnoxious. phil kind of hates him rn but not really. however he is sort of considering hanging up and calling peter instead. but he doesnt.

"...........................okay yes anyways. they went on a date." says phil. "now i am going to tell u a secret . and u cant tell anyone it."

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A SECRET!!!" says steev like REALLY loudly and obnoxiously.

'yes it is a secret.'

'yes okay tellllll meeeeeee" steve says. less obnoxious now.

"ok so. um. the secret is that for like a little while or maybe not a little while but not a super long time but sort of a long time, actually i dont know how long of a time, but lie for some length of time that i am sort of unsure about, but that does;nt matter, bc its not a siginifcanrt detail, ive  had the most ridiculous crushes on tony and mike."

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA" steve exclaims. "WAIT TIL I TELL TONY AND MIKE TOMRW !!"

phil is immediatly SHOCKD. "stEVE I SAID U COULD NOT TELL ANYONE MY SECRET"

he yells into his phone.

"OH UR RIGHT" says steve. "i forgot abt that," he chuckles.

'i told u like 30 seconds ago." says phil.

"yeah." says steve.

"okay yes. anyways. what the fuck shoud i DO" asks phil now sounding really desperate and shit.

steve thinks for a sec. "hm. tell them."

phil is v hesitant and unsure and concerned. "what if they thought that was weird? and they like kicked me out of the band or somethign??? " says phil.

"theyre not gonna kick u out of the band" says steev. phil knows he should maybe not trust steve but steev's voice is very calming and it sounds like he could defintely be trusted.

phil sighs. "oooookay." he is now sorta nervous for tomorrow. i will do that."

"okay gr8!!!!!!!!!" says steve. "im gonna go back to bed now bc thats what i was doign before."

phil stil thinks he hears some wolf sounds in the background but he doesnt ask bc he thinks thats might be not polite. and also if steve got mad at him, then maybe steve would tell phil's secret BEFORE PHIL IS READY !!!1!!1

"ok bye!!!!!!!" says phil and then hangs up the phone. and then he decides that he shuld go 2 bed too bc its now like really late and hes tired. so he does that while also trying to emotionally prepare for REVEALING THE SECRET 2MORROW.


	3. Heartfelt Chatter over Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg this is kind of a dramatic one :O

tony wakes up at like 6 am. mike is still asleep. at some point in th night theyd like fallen over sort of so they were lying on the couch instead of sitting on it. tony is lying on top of mike and hes like slightly worried he'll injure mike but mike looks ok and not injured.

tony yawns bc hes sleepy still. and then he just sits there for a few minutes and mike still doesn't wake up. so tony lies down on mikes chest again  and stares at his face 4 the next hour and a half.

when mike wakes up he says 'good morning tony" and tony says it back because even tho he's very awkward; he doesnt wanna be a mean fucker and not say "' good morning " back. so he says it bac.

then they just like lie there for a nother few minutes and THEN they get up and like have some tea and food for breakfast n stuff. and then they have 2 go to the stidio 2 work on nusery Cryme some more. they drive there in mikes car bc its still 2 tony's home. when they get 2 the studio steev is the only one there.

"hi steev." says mike.

"hehehhehehehehhe hello mike and tony" says steve.

tony wondres why steve is so weird today but he feels too awkward to ask him abt it. "how is ur morning going." asks tony becuase he is trying to b polite.

"o very good." says steev. "how abt yourself anthony?"

'well first off if u ever call me by "anthony" again; i will chop up ur guitar wiht a fork and a serated knife and i will eat it 4 supper. so yeha. second of all, my morning has been ok."

"oh."" steve says. :"very good."

then soon after that peter arrives and so does phil. they rehearse and stuff and it goes pretty good. they break for lucnh at 5 pm bc they had lost track of time talkign about poison planst and stuff like that.

steve ans peter leave quickly bc theyre hungry. steve is hungry bc he was thinking about tonys threat to chop up a guitar and eat it, so hes thinking abt food now. peter is Hungry just becuase he is. this leaves phil and tony and mike left to go eat.

"should we go eat?" asks mike. 

'yes." says tony.

'um yes i think so.' says phil too. so they walk over to a nearby cafe that has lots of good foods. phil is feeling nervous as fuck bc he thinks he should tell his bass player and his keyboardist his secret now. 

they  order some food and drink and sit at a table by the window so tony can look outside and not have to feel awkward being close to lots of ppl.

'so." says phil.

"..........so." says mike.

tony doesnt say anything but he does take a very long sip of his glass of water.

"um. so," phil says. "i….. have a story to tell."

"oh thats interesting" responds mike. 'tell it then.'

phil takes a deep breath that lasts like 20 seconds. "ookay." he takes another shorter breath. 'so last night i called steev on the telephone at like midnight."

"oh?' says mike.

'yes," says phil. "and i askd him 4 an advice.'

"oh???' seys mike again slightly louder.

'yes so i asked him for advice becuase welllllllll" phil takes a pause. 'its just that for like a pretty long time, or like maybe not that long of a time but a SORT of long time, but i mean it also depends on how long ur definition of 'long" is, becuase that might vary, between different people, so maybe 'long" isnt the best word, but anyways ive thoutgh u both were like very cute and i hav a crush on both of u." phil then immediately hides his entire face behind his cup of tea bc he is embarrassment.

"................oh?' mike says in a very small voice. tony does not say anything becuase he is speechless and he just sits ther looking very speechless.

'yes" phil says in the smolest voice possible.

'you are a very attractive man phil,' tony blurts out. this is prolly the first time hes talked since they got there. 'i have somehwut of a crush on u too.' tony says. 'yuour face is soft and gentle,' he adds. phil's soft and gentle face turns very red.

"yes i agree w/ tony actually." says mike. "you are the cutest and smallest and it is very cute." phils face goes even redder bc he is very flattered and shocked. 

'wow" phil says. "..... wow.'

'hmm yes." says tony.

"this is very good," says mike. phil and tony nod their heads in agrement. 'very good."

'what if," tony says; 'you two both came to my home after the rehearsal today."

mike looks very enthusiatic. 'can we get some food like last night too ?'

'no." says tony. 'theres no time for that." mike looks sad but only for a sec. hes only slightly disappointed.

'yes tony that;s a good idea.' says phil. hes very shocked and excited that this went so well.

they finish their meals and drinks and go back to do more rehearsal. steve and peter arrive b4 they do so they all try to keep their after reharsal plans quiet but its kinda hard bc that means that like half of the band is Unaware. (actually like only 40% but whatever). but they manage it and when the rehearsal finishes at  5 pm sharp and steev + peter r going home, tony, mike, and phil are even MORE ready to head off 2 tony's home. 


	4. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omggg sorry 4 teh late update ... skool is rly busy rn -_- but i finished this chapter woooo and theres also an epilogue coming later !!!!1!!1!!! also be warned theres smut in this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sorry 4 not posting for a while guysss school is rly busy rn -_- but heres this chapetr !!1!!!!! theres still one more after this but its like an epilogue ;))))

"wrow tony youre home is very nice." says phil when mike pulls up to tonys home.

"thank yuou phil" responds tony.

"okAY Lets go inside" suggests mike.so they go inside and somehow all end up in tonys bedroom somehow.

"wow tony this is the softest bed in the world." phil says, sitting doen on the bed. mike doesnt say anythign but hes thinking the same this that phil has just said. it IS a very soft bed.

'thanks guys.' seys tony. he joins phil on the Bed. mike does too so now theyre all sitting on the Bed.

then phil has an idea. 'hey guys watch THIS" he says and takes off his entire shirt.

"WOW" says mike in response. phils tummy is very soft and pale. mike thinks it looks like ice cream. he thinks phil looks good enough to eat rn and then reminds himself that he swore off of vore last week.

'yes. wow indeed' says tony. before he can say anything else, mike is unbuttoning his shirt as well. tony feels slightly uncomfy bc he doesnt really wanna taek his shirt off but itll be kind of weird if he just leaves it on bc mike and phil will have no shirts on.

"mike u look so cute!!!!!!!!' cries phil. 

'u do too!!!!1" replies mike. 

"i am going to join in." says tony. it takes him like at least 4 full minutes to take his shirt off bc he has a big sweater on over it and then his shirt has a lot of buttons on it, like at least 6, so its kind of a time consuming process. he tosses his shirt and sweater both to the side of the bed where mike and phils shirts already are.

'tony yuou look cute too!!' mike says.

'Thanks.' says tony.

'ok now what.' says mike.

tony is unsure. 'what do u mean?"

"well i mean, since we have  taken all of our shirts………. what do we do next ?" replies mike.

"THIS." says phil, putting his small hand overtop of tony's crotch. tony feels very odd about this. it is a very random thing 4 phil to do and tony doesnt rly understand why he did it but it also feels very nice and tony feels kind of warm in a weird way. he has never had this feeling b4 but he thinks its Good and he trusts phil so yeah.

mike looks very interested in what is going on here. he leans over and kisses tony and tony kisses back bc he is now in a bandmate-kissing mood. they kiss for like a minute or so and phil starts 2 rub tony and tony still feels weird and also good.

'how does this feel tony" asks phil.

"Oh um its very nice phil. its odd but its very nice." replies tony.

'ok good.' says phil. mike looks very excited which tony can see bc he and mike are not kissing rn. and then phil does something SUPER UNEXPECTED!!!1!!!1!!!! which is that he unbuttons tonys jeans and puts his hand on tonys crotch again but this time theres no jeans in the way. tony feels like hes blushign a lot rn. his thicc noodle feels like its blushing a  lot as well and its also getting kind of hard. tony has never had this happen before.

mike kisses him again now and he is feeling v blushy all over. then mike moves so he can unbutton his own jeans. tony is like 'fuck it" and he puts his hand over th outline of mike;s vanilla pudding rod through his boxrs. mike makes a sighing noise. phil keeps rubbing tony even harder now. tony is feeling very excited. mike looks excited in an odd way too. 

AND THEN.

phil does something EVEN MORE UNEXPECTED.

which is that he pulls tonys boxers down and puts his hand RIGHT ON TOP OF tonys pink dicc. tony is now extremely excited. his dicc looks likes its cryign. he starts rubbing at mike's dick now and mike makes another sighing noise. phil seems v excite too even tho no one is touching his dicc. for a moment tony is thinking about how phils dicc is probably sort of smol. but then he realizes that thats a very random thing to be thinkin about rn. also mike is seeming even more excited than tony now so thats also a good distraction for tony. he decides to pull down mikes boxers so he can touvh mike's sugared hotdog. that is either a very good or v bad idea bc ALL OF THE SUDDEN mike cries out and squirts his liquid sugar all over the place. tony is SHOCKED but also like sort of intrigued. its v dramatic. phil is still rubbing him a lot tho so tonys also feeling very workd up and then before he even realizes it,, the same thing happens to him. his dicc basically eXpLoDeS (well like not really) and sticky liquid goes all over tony's tummy. tony now feels relieved in a weird way and also v sleepy. mike looks sleepy too.

phil however does NOT look sleepy at all.

rather, phil looks rly worked up and excited. tony notices thats phil's stopped touching tony and is now trying really hard to unbutton his own jeans. so tony gives him a hand. mike doesnt do anything but mike looks REALLY sleepy rn so tonys like okay i guess mike can rest. tony pulls the fabrics out of the way so he can access phil's stiff milk stick. phil looks VERY excited and he is blushin a LOT. tony starts rubbing his dicc and in LITERALLY 12 seconds hes squirted his milky cum all over teh place. its on his tummy and on tonys hand AND even on mike a lil bit. so tony goes and gets a towel 2 clean up.

so once theyre all cleaned up n stuff theyre all like super tired… so they all fall asleep on tonys bed feeling very warm and happy and good.


	5. Happy Endings All Around (epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg heres the final chapter/epilogue!!!! enjoy!!!!!!!!11!!!1

'steeeeeev.' moans peter.

"yes?" says steev, making an :3 face as he kisses peters neck. he's having a v good time here. earlier that day, at lunchtime, steve had been kinda unsure when peter had invitied him over AGAIN. bc steve had just gone to peter's house the night before. but then peter had pointed out that theyd been Rudely Interupted by phil's phone call. so steev said he would come over again.

'steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve….." moans peter again.

"yes peter what is it??" asks steve, still making that face an d kissing peter's neck and also his bare shoulders. he;s gettign kind of impatient but hes also enjoying the site of peter being a sweaty turned-on mess.

'i want…… to s-succk…… ur… wolf cock…………" peter cries out. steve stops kissing peters skin, and makes an OWO face at him.

'u want to succ my wolf cocc, peter?'

'yesssss……. i want the Wolf Cocc…………….' says peter.

steve scratches behind one of his fake Wolf Ears, trying to look like a real wolf. 'ok. u can do that. BUT u also have to do the Special Thing."

"oh……….. u mean i have to howl??" asks peter.

'yes" seys steev.

'ok. yah i can  howl, while succing you,' says peter.

'hell YEAH" cries steeev, pulling offf his wolf themed boxers and whipping out his Special Stick. "ok peter. here u go. its all urs."

peter gets to work immediately, succing and licking at steev's wolf dick. he howls a lot, just like steve asked him 2 do. in like 3 minutes or maybe a bit less, steve finishes with a really loud howl. 

'omg steve looks like u can howl too!!!!!' peter giggles.

'yea peter of fucking course i can. im a fuckin wolf. howling is like kind of my thing." steve replies. 

'oh true" says peter,, yawning. 'ok im like super tired now. lets go 2 bed.'

'ya good idea" steve replies, ignoring the fact that hes still covered in his own Cream Sauce. he cuddles up close 2 peter and they drift off to sleep, dreaming about all kinds of cute and sweet and fluffy things.~


End file.
